


Feu et Glace

by theycallitlove



Series: EXO Next Howgarts House [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, EXO may all appear, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fire, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, M/M, Minor Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Post Hogwarts AU, Potions, Rigid!Sehun, Secret Relationship, Slytherin, We'll see in the future, night dates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun avait toujours été froid. Tao, lui, était le soleil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feu et Glace

___________________ _Le_ _Gris____________________

  
                Sehun avait toujours été quelqu’un de froid. Son corps en soi le montrait : cheveux d’un blond pâle, bordés par ses cheveux rasés d’un noir ébène ; sa peau d’une blancheur inquiétante, sans imperfection malgré son jeune âge ; ses yeux sombres en amende donnant une impression de lassitude éternelle ; son visage figé dans une expression neutre, comme si le monde pouvait tourner sans lui.

Il n’aimait pas les gens, c’était un fait bien connu à Poudlard. Sa silhouette svelte traçait un chemin droit entre les autres élèves sans jamais les toucher, ces derniers tous en petits groupes. Sehun n’avait pas besoin d’eux : les rares personnes ayant osé s’approcher de lui en cinq années restaient à ses côtés depuis, bien que la froideur du garçon ne change pas auprès d’eux. Mais ils avaient l’habitude, et ne demandaient rien de plus que de le percer à jour, ce qui tirait toujours un sourire au blond, conscient que c’était une chose impossible.

Les gens le regardaient toujours en coin. L’admiraient. Son profil fin se mouvant gracieusement peu importe où il se rendait, ses gestes déterminés pour les tâches les plus simples, son intelligence et sa vivacité d’esprit dans tous les cours, tout chez lui attirait les élèves des autres maisons, bien qu’il ne fasse rien pour attiser cette fascination que tous semblaient avoir. Quelle tragédie que quelqu’un avec si peu d’intérêt pour l’être humain soit l’objet de toutes les attentions.  
Bien sûr, il arrivait que certaines personnes viennent tenter leur chance auprès de lui, comme aujourd’hui. Ce genre d’interactions était de plus en plus fréquent alors que les années passaient et que tous grandissaient. Il arrivait que la fascination que les gens avaient pour lui se transforme en quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d’inutile et lassant aux yeux de Sehun.  
« Sehun, j’aimerais te parler s’il te plait ? »  
Amber Abott. Une Serpentard, comme Sehun. Ses grands yeux étaient toujours alertes, et elle donnait à Sehun l’impression d’être face à un hibou. Ses longs cheveux roux bouclés lui donnaient habituellement un teint vert, mais aujourd’hui ses joues étaient empourprées, et elle ne tenait pas en place, piétinant le sol d’une manière très enfantine. Sehun soupira et se dégagea de la table à laquelle il prenait son petit déjeuner, attirant l’attention des autres Serpentard avec lesquels il était assis ; épousseta sa robe de sorcier et suivit la jeune fille dans le Hall.  
Quand ils furent assez éloignés des autres, Amber s’arrêta brusquement. Son dos faisait face à Sehun qui lui s’arrêta à distance raisonnable de la jeune, l’observant avec ennui. Elle se retourna brusquement, son visage entier rouge de gêne et ses yeux embués.  
« Je… J’aimerais qu’on sorte ensemble ! S’exclama-t-elle, presque dans un cri.  
-Moi pas. Bonne journée Amber. »  
Il resta là, ses yeux froids fixant la jeune fille dont la confiance venait de se démolir d’un coup. Il vit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux effarés, et sa bouche trembler. Elle baissa la tête et renifla bruyamment.  
« Pourquoi es-tu toujours si méchant ?  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-POURQUOI TE COMPORTES-TU TOUJOURS COMME LE PIRE CONNARD DE LA TERRE ? » Hurla-t-elle cette fois-ci.  
Les yeux de Sehun s’écarquillèrent alors que la jeune fille partit en courant dans le sens opposé de l’endroit où il restait figé. Il la regarda partir et ne tourna les talons qu’une fois qu’elle était hors de sa vue. Ses mains s’enfoncèrent dans ses poches, et tout revint à la normale chez lui. Les personnes qui étaient autour des deux Serpentards à ce moment-là chuchotaient entre eux tout en regardant Sehun traverser le couloir pour rejoindre les salles de cours. Il s’en fichait, rien n’importait ici.

***

 « Tu peux pas faire gaffe, Tao ?  
-Pardon ! Ah, pardon, pardon ! »  
Une litanie d’excuses s’échappa des lèvres du jeune Poufsouffle, alors qu’il se relevait, attrapant dans des mouvements affolés toutes ses feuilles qui venaient de s’éparpiller sur le sol. Il se baissa une dernière fois dans la direction de la personne qu’il venait de bousculer avant de s’échapper en courant vers la salle de Potions. Il était horriblement en retard, et Professeur Malfoy n’allait certainement pas lui pardonner d’interrompre sa classe parce qu’il n’était pas capable de se réveiller à temps.  
Il voyait enfin la porte au loin, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les élèves n’étaient pas encore rentrés, il n’allait pas être sanctionné !  
Il entra en trombe dans la salle de cours aux odeurs d’herbes séchées, bousculant sur son chemin des élèves d’autres maisons. Un certain Yifan de la maison Serpentard jura, alors que ses côtes avaient rencontré brusquement l’épaule du jeune aux cheveux ébène. Il l’avait poussé violement en signe de vengeance, et Tao percuta une table à laquelle un élève était déjà assis. Il hissa de douleur alors que la sensation se répandit dans sa hanche. Quand il releva les yeux, il ne s’attendit pas à croiser ceux de l’élève, qui n’avait pas bougé.  
Du Froid. Les prunelles sombres donnèrent l’impression au garçon chinois que l’autre avait accès aux plus sombres recoins de son âme. Il sentit la chaleur monter comme une plante grimpante le long de son cou, et se sentit honteux de choses qu’il n’avait sûrement jamais fait de sa vie. Ces yeux d’une apathie qu’il n’avait jamais expérience auparavant ne le quittaient pas, et il s’obligea à détourner le regard quand leur échange devint bien trop intense pour qu’il soit supportable.  
Dès qu’il rompit le lien visuel, ce fut comme si ses autres sens revinrent à la vie, et alors qu’il rejoignait sa place du côté des Poufsouffles il se sentit plus vivant que jamais.

 

« Aujourd’hui est un jour spécial, il ne reste plus que trois semaines avant les premiers examens ASPICS et j’espère que vous savez tous que si vous ne l’avez pas, vous serez dans un sacré pétrin pour trouver du travail par la suite. » Annonça la voix neutre du professeur Malfoy alors qu’il entra dans la salle où étaient installés tous les élèves depuis quelques minutes.  
Tout le monde se tut en réponse à son annonce, et Tao se tourna vers son ami Jongin qui marmonna une plainte en se tenant la tête.  
« Ceux qui n’ont pas commencé à se plonger dans leurs livres, je vous conseille vivement de vous y mettre, parce que ce programme ne s’apprend pas en une nuit, continua-t-il en atteignant le devant de la classe en faisant claquer ses talonnettes sur le vieux parquet. Mais bon, j’ai été élève, j’aurais fait exactement pareil si j’avais eu mes ASPICS l’année où tout est parti en vrille. Bref. Contrôle de potions, tout le monde se met par pair rapidement. »  
Tao ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Jongin s’ils pouvaient se mettre tous les deux, mais il constata avec indignation que ce dernier s’était tourné vers un Serpentard aux cheveux méchés de blanc arrivant à la hauteur de ses hautes fossettes, son sourire constant comme entre des parenthèses représentées par les mèches. Quand Jongin se tourna vers Tao, il se mordit la lèvre, faisant l’aller-retour avec sa tête entre les deux garçons.  
« Merde… Désolé Tao… Mais regarde, ça peut être l’occasion de parler à d’autres gars, ils sont cool dans cette classe ! J’avais déjà promis à Taemin de me mettre avec lui… La prochaine fois, d’accord ?  
-Tu restes un traître, Kim Jongin. »  
Le voisin de table pouffa nerveusement, sentant que Tao se sentait réellement blessé par sa traitrise. Le Poufsouffle soupira en se retournant vers le reste de la classe, guettant les personnes solitaires. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, tous les Poufsouffles s’étaient regroupés avec d’autres personnes. Il ne pouvait dire qu’il était aussi avenant qu’eux, n’étant pas originaire d’Angleterre, ni même du monde Sorcier. Il ne connaissait que quelques mots d’anglais, et avait un mal fou à se faire comprendre d’un bon nombre d’élèves de Poudlard, ce qui l’avait contraint à rester avec Jongin durant deux années, ce dernier étant sûrement la personne la plus sociable qu’il connaisse, ce qui était contraignant pour qui voulait avoir quelqu’un de stable.

Le regard de Tao se posa à nouveau sur l’élève blond au fond de la classe, qui n’avait daigné se lever et écrivait sur son parchemin sans se soucier du monde qui l’entourait. Il ne releva pas la tête bien que les personnes autour de lui s’affairaient à prendre place à côté de leurs binômes, et Tao se demanda si le jeune-qui venait de Serpentard aux vues des couleurs de son uniforme- était très normal.  
Alors que la classe devenait de plus en plus silencieuse, Tao paniqua en remarquant qu’il ne restait plus qu’eux deux sans partenaire. Personne ne s’était approché du blond, ni même ne lui avait accordé un regard, le Poufsouffle sentit une boule se former au creux de ses entrailles alors qu’il imagina les pires scénarios : peut-être était-il associé à ces Mange-Morts dont tout le monde parlait dans le monde sorcier ? Était-il  un criminel dangereux avec une autorisation spéciale pour suivre les cours ?  
Il sentit quelqu’un lui tapoter l’épaule, et quand il se retourna il croisa le regard gêné de Jongin, qui continuait à lui tenir l’épaule.  
« Désolé mec, mais il faut que tu changes de place, ils ont pris le siège de Tae déjà…  
-J’ai compris. »  
Le jeune aux cheveux ébène se leva à contrecœur, prenant ses affaires avant de tourner scanner le reste de la place. Il se mordit les lèvres d’anxiété alors qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était le seul encore debout, et qu’il entendit le professeur se racler la gorge avec insistance. Il marmonna un « oui ! » alors de traîner ses pieds vers la place vide aux côtés du Serpentard, toujours ignorant du monde qui l’entourait. Ce ne fut que quand il arriva à côté de la chaise vide qu’il daigna relever la tête, arquant un sourcil face à la présence de l’intrus. Avançant une main tremblante, il prit son courage à deux mains pour formuler sa phrase tandis qu’il tira la chaise en bois pour s’installer.  
« Euh… Salut je… Enfin je suis seul et tu l’es aussi alors on doit se mettre ensemble pour le devoir… »  
Ses yeux perçants le fixaient, insensibles. Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tourner la tête vers le professeur, l’interpellant en levant la main de façon désinvolte.  
« Monsieur ? J’aimerais être seul pour ce projet, claqua sa voix glaciale, tranchant en Tao comme un sabre.  
-Je croyais m’être fait comprendre en disant que c’était un travail de groupe, Sehun. Tes exigences m’importent peu, et tu n’auras pas toujours le choix d’être seul dans la vie. »  
Bien que rouge de honte d’être un tel fardeau pour le Serpentard, le brun ne put s’empêcher d’observer le visage dur dudit Sehun. Sa mâchoire venait de se crisper, l’os visible roulant lentement long de sa joue creuse. Dépité, il ne put le regarder d’avantage, et fixa sa feuille avec un intérêt nouveau. Il entendit son voisin prendre une grande inspiration agacée avant de se reculer dans sa chaise.  
« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est en groupe, vous allez créer la démenti, potion de démence. Je vous fixe une condition pour réussir cette potion cependant : je veux qu’elle soit incolore. Si tout se passe bien elle devrait être rouge de base, mais j’aimerais que vous la fassiez incolore. C’est relativement facile, mais ça sera bien plus dur dans les séances prochaines. »

Une marmite se matérialisa sur chaque bureau, accompagné des ingrédients posés en rangée. Tao s’empara du parchemin qu’il avait préparé dans son manuel et parcourut ses notes avec attention, cherchant par où commencer. Sehun à côté de lui attrapa avec véhémence d’une brindille de sureau qu’il cassa à mains nues, et le jeta dans l’eau en chauffe de la marmite. Tao écarquilla les yeux alors que son voisin prit un autre ingrédient qu’il égraina et jeta sans ménagement à la suite, avant de touiller trois fois et reposer la cuillère sur la table. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et secs, sans patience aucune. Il était énervé de cette situation et ne le cachait pas le moins du monde. Quand il fit claquer la cuillère pour la troisième fois contre la table, la colère en lui s’instilla en Tao sous la forme d’une poussée d’adrénaline, et sa main se jeta sur le bras du Serpentard qui s’apprêtait à prélever la lavande.  
« Je dois travailler aussi ! protesta-t-il sèchement, toute timidité évanouie.  
-T’as qu’à suivre le rythme, je n’ai pas à me rabaisser à ton niveau.   
-T’as pas à être comme ça, tu sais ? On ne se connait même pas.  
-Et je n’ai pas envie de te connaître. Tu veux travailler ? Alors dépêche-toi. De toute façon j’ai déjà fait presque tout le boulot.  
-Non mais je rêve ! La faute à qui ?! »

La voix de Tao porta bien plus qu’il ne l’eut espéré, et attira l’attention du professeur, qui fronça les sourcils d’agacement vers le duo qui dérangeait son cours. Il s’éloigna de la table de deux Poufsouffles et s’approcha des deux éléments perturbateurs de son cours.  
« Je peux savoir où est le problème ? Je déteste qu’on perturbe mon cours, encore plus pour des disputes.  
-Mon coéquipier n’est pas très coopératif, statua simplement Sehun, reprenant un air blasé qui semblait habituel chez lui.  
-Pardon ?! S’indigna Tao, son sang ne faisant qu’un tour. Il n’avait jamais été aussi énervé de sa scolarité, et voilà que ce Serpentard brisait toute la patience et la persévérance qu’il avait peiné à acquérir à Poudlard.  
-Ok, ça suffit. Je déteste les conflits, je les abhorre. Et vous êtes en train de piétiner le peu de patience qui me reste. Vous avez tous les deux une retenue, dix points en moins pour votre maison, et vous devrez refaire la potion en intégralité durant l’heure de retenue, ou je vous colle une zéro, qui passerait très mal sur un dossier pour les ASPICS, vous vous en doutez bien. »  
  
Les yeux du professeur Malfoy brûlaient d’une détermination féroce alors qu’il se recula pour passer à une autre table. Les poings de Tao étaient serrés à un point tel qu’il sentit le sang fourmiller le long de ses phalanges, ayant viré blanches sous la pression. Sehun, lui, rageait au plus haut point. Son visage restait blanc, mais son aura n’avait jamais été aussi glaciale et dangereuse. Il était crispé, et malgré la distance entre leurs deux corps le chinois pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son corps fin se serrer d’une rage froide, comme une lame de couteau. Peu à peu la colère de Tao retomba et il décida de se replonger dans ses parchemins pour le reste du cours, et Sehun ne toucha plus à la potion de l’heure, ne décolérant pas.  
Quand le professeur blond annonça la fin du cours, Sehun ne perdit pas de temps et partit, raide et rigide comme du marbre. Tao trouva que la pierre lui allait à merveille.

 

_____________________________ _Bleu Pâle_______________________________

Sehun n’avait jamais été aussi capricieux. Habitué à toujours obtenir ce qu’il voulait avant même qu’il ne le demande, il n’avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation. Il n’avait pas perdu son sang-froid alors que ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu’il allait rester avec les nourrices pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance. Il n’avait pas senti le sang monter à son cerveau dans une impulsion puérile alors que son père torturait des personnes pour le Ministère de la magie, divulguant ses actions devant la cheminée alors qu’il ne se doutait pas que Sehun écoutait derrière une porte mal fermée. Il n’avait jamais protesté alors qu’aucun professeur ne prenait le temps de rester avec lui après leurs cours, le laissant seul dans le noir pendant des heures avant le retour de ses parents, car il ne savait pas encore se servir de la magie pour allumer les lampes. Il avait grandi ainsi, distant et sans jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit. Sa mère l’avait toujours regardé en coin, craignant chacune de ses réactions avec une appréhension à peine cachée, il en était conscient. Elle était de ses femmes à toujours se ronger les sangs pour sa famille, et il avait appris à ignorer les regards insistants. Mais le garçon brun qui était à côté de lui était un vase à sentiments, il pouvait le sentir rien que dans son regard. Il était amical, anxieux, timide et _doux._ Sehun détestait ça.

Ses pas résonnaient dans une cadence rapide alors qu’il était le seul à arpenter les couloirs vides. Le château devenait frais une fois la nuit tombée, ce qui rendait les sorties moins fréquentes pour la plupart des élèves, trop frileux pour s’aventurer à une heure tardive dans les couloirs sombres. Sehun était habitué, et trouvait désormais facilement son chemin en direction de la salle de bains des préfets. Les seuls élèves qu’il croisait ne se souciaient guère de lui. La plupart le connaissaient, mais connaissaient également sa réputation de glaçon et donc préféraient l’éviter. Tant mieux.

Alors qu’il investit une aile ouverte sur de grandes fenêtres enfoncées dans la vieille pierre, il entendit un bruit de frottement. Ses pas ralentirent alors qu’il s’approcha de la cause de ces bruits. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les sons se faisaient distincts : des pleurs.  
Quelqu’un sanglotait près des fenêtres. Aux premiers abords, la masse assiste sur une des bordures ressemblait fortement à Mimi Geignarde ou un autre fantôme de l’école, mais l’absence de translucidité de la silhouette indiqua à Sehun qu’il s’agissait bel et bien d’un élève. Le désintérêt le plus total s’empara de Sehun quand il comprit cela, et il ne prit même pas la peine de dévier sa trajectoire. Il recommença à marcher en direction des bains, passant directement devant l’élève sans même lui accorder un regard. Alors que son corps svelte passa à côté de la forme accroupie, il entendit cette dernière marmonner quelque chose. Il crut d’abord n’avoir pas compris un bafouillis aléatoire, mais il finit par déduire que ce n’était tout simplement pas en anglais.  
«  **Ordure.**  »  
Il s’arrêta à nouveau, cette fois quelques pas devant l’élève. Il ne se retourna pas, mais reconnut la voix chevrotante du Poufsouffle de tantôt.  
«  **Si tu veux m’insulter, fais-le en anglais. C’est très impoli de le faire dans le dos de quelqu’un, »** articula-t-il à son tour en mandarin, sans aucune faute de prononciation.  
Le brun en resta bouche-bée, ses pleurs s’arrêtant instantanément, laissant place à de simples petits reniflements.  
«  **T’es pas l’exemple de la politesse, pour me faire la morale,** rétorqua le chinois, sa voix enrouée.  
- **Mais moi je m’en fiche ; pas toi.**  
- **Tu ne me connais même pas.**  
-Tu es redondant. C’est tout ce que j’ai à savoir sur toi. »  
Sehun reprit sa route après l’échange bref, une sensation de profond ennui s’insinuant en lui.  


****

Comment osait-il ?! S’offusquait Tao, quand le Serpentard aux cheveux décolorés fut hors de vue. Il rejeta avec rage son regard vers l’extérieur. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà, l’hiver détraquant les heures du soleil. Il se mit à se demander si sa famille pouvait, elle, le voir se lever ce matin. Etaient-ils en bonne santé, prêts à se protéger alors qu’ils n’avaient pas de magie en eux ? Une autre larme força son passage à travers la barrière de ses fines paupières, continuant sa route sur ses jours foncées. Il essuya la perle salée d’un revers de la main, et étudia les extérieurs du château. Tout était si étranger, et si grand comparé à l’école de Sorciers chinoise. Cette dernière avait malheureusement été détruite lors d’une attaque moldue, deux ans auparavant. Poudlard avait très gracieusement offert son aide aux familles de sorciers, offrant l’asile aux sorciers chinois dans son enceinte. Tao était désormais loin de sa famille, et de ceux qu’il aimait. Bien que la maison Poufsouffle fasse preuve d’une gentillesse sans égal, il ne trouvait pas sa place au sein des groupes d’élèves qu’il côtoyait tous les jours. LuHan était le seul chinois avec qui il parlait régulièrement, mais ce dernier avait troqué sa langue natale pour un anglais très accentué. Il était apprécié de tous dans la maison jaune, et avait été nommé préfet. Jongin, lui, était quelqu’un de très accueillant, et avait été une aide précieuse à l’intégration du jeune chinois dans l’école, mais il avait déjà son groupe d’amis, et aimait garder sa part d’indépendance. Tao ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour son ami.

Il regarda la lune, traçant un arc de cercle parfait dans le ciel étoilé. Sa pâleur était magnifique, opposée aux ténèbres de la nuit. Elle éclairait ceux qui ne savaient où se rendre dans la nuit, et illuminait le monde de la lumière gelée. Bien qu’il détesta se l’avouer, cela faisait longtemps que Tao n’avait entendu quelqu’un d’autre que lui parler mandarin, et il avait eu un choc quand le garçon de marbre lui avait parlé dans un mandarin étonnamment exact. Il n’aimait pas Sehun, il était froid, détestable, et franc dans le seul but de faire mal aux gens. Tao était le total opposé de ce genre de personnes et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Serpentard blond agissait ainsi. Que cherchait-il à éloigner ?

****

La nuit avait été pénible pour le blond. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts à la table des Serpentards, touillant distraitement son thé comme si de rien était. La cacophonie ambiante semblait bien plus forte qu’à l’habitude, et cela l’empêchait de se concentrer sur son fil de pensée. Il jura mentalement alors que Baekhyun, un garçon qu’il s’était auto-proclamé son ami manqua de lui ficher un coup dans les côtes. Sehun ne l’aimait pas vraiment : le garçon était bruyant exceptionnellement turbulent. Comment qui que ce soit pouvait rester jour et nuit avec quelqu’un aussi nuisible ?

Il vit que l’autre lui parlait, son air de chien joyeux affiché sur son visage telle une pancarte où était écrit « Roi des Bruits Agaçants », et le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il l’écouta débiter ses potins, sans quitter son air las naturel. L’autre ne fut pas perturbé par son air désintéressé et continua de babiller à propos de l’attrapeur des Griffondor, qui allait être au « top » pour le match de cet après-midi.  
« T’as qu’à aller lui déclarer ta flamme au lieu de m’en parler à moi. » commenta simplement le blond, replongeant son intérêt dans sa tasse de thé fumante.  
Il entendit le garçon rire timidement à côté, et le vit se frotter l’arrière du crâne  
« Non… C’est pas vraiment ça… Je le trouve vraiment cool, c’est tout. Il est cool. »  
Sehun n’en crut pas un mot, et haussa simplement les épaules en avalant une gorgée du liquide doux. Il avait abandonné l’idée que Baekhyun se détache de lui depuis toutes ces années. Il le considérait plus comme un animal de compagnie que comme un ami, quelque chose qu’il pouvait regarder vivre de temps à autres mais qui savait subsister sans son aide. Le jeune sembla impatient de changer de sujet, et dériva naturellement sur l’évènement en soi, plutôt que sur un certain attrapeur.  
« D’ailleurs, tu viens toujours pas au match ? T’es jamais venu, il faut une première fois à tout non ?  
-Si je pouvais avoir le choix, commença le blond ; je ne viendrais toujours pas. Mais il se trouve qu’un Poufsouffle a eu la brillante idée de nous faire avoir une retenue. Donc de toute façon je ne peux pas venir.  
-Ah merde ! s’exclama Baekhyun, attirant une grimace sur le visage pâle de Sehun devant la vulgarité de son prétendu ami. J’aurais aimé voir ça tiens, Sehun se prendre une retenue ! Bonne chance mon gars. »  
Sehun haussa à nouveau les épaules.

La salle de cours était vide quand Sehun arriva, et quelque part cela plut au garçon de la maison verte. Il posa ses affaires soigneusement sur un bureau, prenant place avec calme. La solitude ne dura cependant pas assez longtemps à son goût, car bientôt le jeune asiatique arriva à son tour, parfaitement apprêté et avec un regard dédaigneux envers son collègue de retenue. Il posa son sac à côté de la table et s’assit aussi loin de Sehun que la table lui permettait. Le garçon aux cheveux presque blancs n’y tint pas compte, et ne perdit pas plus de trois secondes à étudier le nouvel arrivant. Ses cheveux ébène étaient relevés sur sa tête, dans une coiffure qui semblait plus sophistiquée qu’il n’y paraissait. Son nez aquilin était assez rare pour un asiatique, mais pas désagréable à regarder pour autant. Ses yeux étaient petits, comme si le garçon était suspicieux. Mais il irradiait la pièce de sa chaleur, et cela eut le don d’agacer automatiquement Sehun.

Peu de temps après, Monsieur Malfoy arriva, un parchemin en main, et un air détaché au visage. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil aux deux élèves et s’installa à son bureau sans plus de cérémonie. D’un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une marmite pleine d’eau chaude, accompagnée des mêmes ingrédients que la veille.  
« Même potion qu’hier, et vous avez intérêt à coopérer. »  
Il se désintéressa très vite de ce qu’il se passait entre eux, se plongeant dans l’étude du parchemin qu’il avait apporté avec lui.  
Sehun soupira avant de s’approcher de la marmite. Il alla pour attraper le sureau, mais se rétracta au dernier moment, sans regarder l’autre.  
« Je t’en prie. Toi en premier. »

_________________Rouge Ardent_________________

  
Tao regarda avec méfiance la silhouette de Sehun. Il ne le regardait pas, préférant s’intéresser à son parchemin où étaient marquées les indications. Il tendit le bras vers les brindilles de sureau, avant de les briser au-dessus de l’eau. Elles descendirent lentement jusqu’au fond de la marmite, et Tao cessa tout mouvement. Sehun releva la tête à ce moment, et se décida à réaliser cette partie de la formule lui-même.

Tao ne put s’empêcher d’observer l’autre faire. Ses poignets étaient squelettiques, et semblaient se casser à chaque fois qu’il les pliait pour faire sombrer les ingrédients. Quand il se concentrait durant la phase de touillage, ses sourcils se relevaient, formant un pli soucieux sur son front.  
«  **Yah, tu vas finir avec des rides. »** ne put-il s’empêcher de murmurer, initialement pour lui-même.  
Sehun redressa la tête et le fixa avec ses yeux sans expression, cherchant sûrement une raison pour sa remarque.  
«  **Tu en perds ton anglais ?**  
-Tu es raciste ?  
-Non, je pose juste une question. T’es dermatologue ? »  
L’échange semblait banal aux tonalités que les deux élèves employaient, alors qu’ils continuaient de presser, découper et mélanger les ingrédients dans la marmite qui commençait à former quelque chose de rouge clair. Mais leurs mots étaient tranchants, leurs remarques aussi insidieuses qu’un venin de serpent.  
«  **Je dis ça pour toi, ce n’est pas moi qui aurai une ride toute moche au milieu du front.**  
-Justement, ne t’occupes pas de l’état de mon visage, ce n’est pas le tien.  
-Tout le monde n’est pas aussi égoïste que toi, Sehun. »  
La phrase trancha l’air comme un sécateur aurait taille dans le vif d’une plante. Le blond arrêta momentanément sa préparation, et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles chocolat de son binôme.  
« Je ne suis pas égoïste, nia-t-il, ses yeux glacés toujours ancrés dans ceux de Tao, comme un chien enragé refusant de lâcher sa proie.  
-Si. Tu ignores les gens et refuse tout contact avec eux comme s’ils avaient la peste. Tu ne connais même pas mon nom, pourtant ça fait trois fois qu’on se parle. Tu ne penses qu’à toi, ignore les sentiments des autres. Tu es égoïste.  
-… C’est quoi la peste ? Finit par demander le blond, comme si rien de ce qu’avait dit Tao ne l’avait affecté.  
-Tu écartes même la possibilité que tu sois en tort. C’est triste.  
-Ce qui est triste, commença Sehun d’une voix monotone alors qu’il laissa tomber le miel noir dans la solution ; c’est que vous accrochez aux autres comme si vous aviez besoin d’eux pour vivre, et que vous condamnez ceux qui ne pensent pas comme vous. C’est tout. Monsieur, nous avons fini la potion. »  
Tao n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer, le professeur venait de se relever et s’approchait pas à pas de leur table. Il ne semblait pas les avoir entendus se disputer, et ne s’occupa que de la potion alors qu’il arriva devant la marmite.  
« Tu t’appelles Tao. Tu vois, ce n’est pas parce que je me fiche de ce qui peut vous arriver que je suis totalement ignorant de votre existence. Ce serait totalement idiot et dangereux pour moi. » Souffla Sehun, extrêmement près de l’oreille du brun. Son souffle glissa le long du cou de Tao, qui réprima un frisson.  
« Bien. Qui a fini la potion ?  
-C’est moi, rétorqua simplement Sehun.  
-Il manque un ingrédient. Elle est incolore, mais il manque un ingrédient. »  
Les yeux du blond s’agrandirent presque imperceptiblement face à la déclaration du professeur de potions, qui le regarda avec le même regard que lui envoyait. Il ne répondit pourtant pas, attendant sûrement que Monsieur Malfoy révèle que ce n’était qu’une blague et que la potion était parfaite.  
« Je n’ai rien oublié. J’ai compté les actions, en nous répartissant les tâches nous avons fait le nombre exact de choses à faire, donc le compte est bon, expliqua calmement le Serpentard.  
-Bien raisonné, mais vos notes sont fausses dans ce cas, contra simplement l’adulte.  
-Je ne fais jamais d’erreurs. »  
Le professeur se permit de ricaner à cette affirmation si certaine. Il pointa un doigt moqueur vers la potion et haussa un sourcil en signe de défi.  
« Dans ce cas, j’imagine que tu n’as aucune objection à la goûter. Dementi du niveau ASPICS ne donne que trente secondes de la plus grande peur de la personne qui la boit. Alors à toi l’honneur, prouve moi que j’ai tort. »  
Tao s’apprêtait à intervenir entre les deux hommes, ayant l’impression d’être face à un combat de coq. Mais il n’eut le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que Sehun s’empara de la cuillère remplie du liquide translucide, et desserra sa mâchoire pour l’avaler.

Presque aussitôt, le visage d’habitude si dénué de toute émotion du Serpentard se mua. Ses yeux sombres devinrent blancs et sa respiration devint saccadée. Il s’éloigna brutalement de sa chaise, tombant à la renverse et renversant la chaise en bois dans la foulée. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux vides et il se mit à marmonner d’une petite voix faible une litanie de « non » et « je ne veux pas ». Tao regarda la scène impuissant, alors que de grosses larmes commencèrent à dévaler le long des joues creuses encore plus blanches de d’habitude.  
« Je suis aveugle ! Non ! Non ! Je suis dans le noir ça ne peut pas …. ! Pitié j’ai compris ! hurlait-il désormais, totalement paniqué.  
-Désolé Sehun, mais tu dois comprendre où est ton erreur.  
-Je… je… Vous en prie, je ne veux plus être dans le noir s’il vous plait ! Je ne peux pas… ! »  
Il essayait désormais de retrouver un chemin sans ses yeux, ses deux orbites blanches s’affolant et ses mains tremblantes sur le sol. Tao se leva soudainement.  
« Ça suffit monsieur, il a compris. Donnez-lui un antidote, ça a duré plus de trente secondes maintenant !  
-Tao, ton côté Poufsouffle te perdra, tu sais ? Il faut qu’il comprenne à quel point le travail d’équipe est nécessaire. J’étais comme lui avant.  
-Pitié… »  
Le cœur de Tao se serra alors que le blond s’était recroquevillé sur le sol, hoquetant et hyperventilation. Il n’avait jamais vu personne dans cet état, et de voir quelqu’un d’aussi froid que Sehun souffrir à ce point le heurta plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.  
«  _Tu t’appelles Tao._ _Tu vois, ce n’est pas parce que je me fiche de ce qui peut vous arriver que je suis totalement ignorant de votre existence. »_  
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Sehun n’était pas quelqu’un qui faisait le mal pour le simple fait de faire souffrir les gens, il cherchait juste à se protéger, à se pas souffrir lui-même.  
Souffrir…

****  


Tout était noir autour de lui. Le noir le plus total, comme dans sa chambre d’enfant. Durant des heures, sans personnes pour calmer ses terreurs, sans personnes pour le rassurer. Les monstres existent, et ils vivent parmi nous. Ils Nous réveillent le matin avec une voix douce, ils nous parlent, nous font ressentir des sentiments. Ils nous attachent à une corde dans le vide, nous assurant qu’ils seront là à l’autre bout pour nous retenir. Puis, ils coupent la corde.  
Le froid ne représente pas la solitude. Il représente un fossé qui éloigne ces monstres. Les monstres aiment la chaleur. Les sourires, l’amour. Mais ils n’aiment pas le froid, ils se méfient des lames glacées qui se cachent sous des couches de neige, ils aiment blesser mais détestent se couper.  
Mais le noir, lui, représente tout ce que Sehun avait réussi à enfouir au fond de lui durant toutes ces années. La solitude la plus profonde. L’ignorance de parents, l’absence. Personne à part lui, au milieu d’une foule d’inconnus. Un petit garçon apeuré au milieu de monstres.

« Sehun…Sehun ! »  
De la chaleur. Sur son visage. Quelque chose de chaud lui tient son visage glacé. Il sent l’odeur de quelqu’un, une odeur de savon, de fleurs sauvages. Une voix claire et brisée. Tao.  
« Je ne veux plus… Être dans le noir…  
-Je vais t’aider. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? »  
Il n’a jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit. Il sentit quelque chose d’autre sur son visage, moins chaud. Moins humain. Du verre ?  
Puis toute sensation s’évapora. La panique l’envahit de nouveau et il se mit à hurler. Les larmes coulaient, tranchant cruellement son visage comme celui du petit garçon qu’il était. Il était perdu dans le noir, combien de temps devra-t-il attendre cette fois ?

Mais deux bras l’enveloppèrent. Une étreinte bouillante, suffocante. Mais nécessaire. Ses bras tremblants ramenèrent ses mains aux pans d’une robe de sorcier, et il s’y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Son nez se colla dans le cou de Tao, et il tenta de calmer sa respiration alors que sa chaleur irradiait totalement ses entrailles.  
« Le professeur est parti chercher l’antidote. L’ingrédient qu’il manquait était une larme. C’est fini, tu vas retrouver la vue. Tu ne seras plus dans le noir, d’accord ?  
-Je ne veux plus jamais être dans le noir… Les monstres vont…  
-Ils ne sont pas là, murmurait désormais Tao au creux de l’oreille du blond, qui s’accrochait à lui comme un naufragé s’accrocherait à un rocher. **Plus jamais il n’y aura de monstres. Ecoute ma voix, concentre-toi sur ce que je dis. Tu peux faire ça ?**  
-ou…Oui…  
- **Bien. Concentre-toi sur ce que je dis. Tu me comprends ? Le Professeur ne va pas tarder**  »  
Sehun se concentrait sur le flot de paroles venant de Tao. Sa voix sonnait bien plus douce alors qu’il parlait en mandarin. Il écoutait les mots se former aux coins de ses lèvres, comme s’il récitait des incantations. Bientôt il cessa de se concentrer sur la signification des mots, et se laissa bercer dans le calme des mots. Le Poufsouffle avait créé un léger balancement de leurs deux corps l’un contre l’autre, et Sehun essaya de suivre le rythme de sa respiration, entre deux phrases.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et bientôt la chaleur s’en alla, et quelque chose entra dans la bouche de Sehun, descendit le long de sa gorge et laissant un goût acide sur son passage.

Le noir s’atténua. Peu à peu, les ténèbres laissèrent place à la lumière, et quelque chose bloqua la vue de l’élève de Serpentard. Un visage mâte, deux petits yeux aux prunelles de la couleur de l’écorce des arbres le fixant avec inquiétude. Mais pas une once de pitié de sa part.  
« Bravo. Votre retenue est désormais levée. » Dit simplement Professeur Malfoy avant de tourner les talons et partir sans demander quoi que ce soit d’autre, laissant les deux jeunes en plan, hébétés.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s’inquiéta le garçon chinois, approchant à nouveau sa main de la joue du blond. Ce dernier claqua la main loin de son visage avec une rage unique.  
-Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas bien ! J’allais bien jusqu’à ce que tu m’embarques dans tes… Trucs sentimentaux ! C’est pour ça que je vous hais tous ! Je ne peux pas avoir la paix, et vivre comme je l’entends, loin des autres ? C’est trop de demander ? »  
Les larmes menaçaient de remonter dans les yeux du Serpentard aux cheveux platine, Tout faisait mal dans son corps, une douleur immense s’emparait de lui, de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Il avait l’impression d’être en feu, de brûler d’une colère sans nom, d’une furie réclamant vengeance pour sa vie passée dans la glace.

Ce fut inattendu. Il s’empara du col de cravate jaune de Tao et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il y appliqua toute sa force, toute sa rage comme s’il essayait de créer un feu de forêt en allumant le feu en Tao également. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, immobile comme une statue alors que ses lèvres étaient envahies par celles de Sehun, qui refusait obstinément de le relâcher. Peu à peu, la force de Sehun le quitta, et ses lèvres se pressèrent de moins en moins contre celles du brun, rendant l’échange moins féroce. Un autre sentiment passait désormais par ce baiser ; quelque chose que Sehun ne comprenait pas encore et n’était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre un jour. Timidement, il lâcha la cravate du Poufsouffle et laissa ses doigts tracer le cou du chinois, ne recevant toujours pas de réponse de sa part. Sa main froide vint prendre la joue bouillante en coupe, et Sehun laissa ses lèvres s’entrouvrir une dernière fois contre celles toujours closes de l’autre avant de se détacher lentement. Une dernière larme parvint à s’échapper de son œil.  
«  **Ne me parle plus jamais.**  »

_____________ _Violet______________

Rien ne semblait enlever le blond de la tête de Tao. Ce dernier était partout : Quand il levait la tête de son repas dans la Grande Salle, il voyait son visage plus froid que jamais regarder distraitement un plat en face de lui. Quand il était à la bibliothèque, il l’apercevait en compagnie d’un garçon bruyant, également à Serpentard, dans le rayon de l’étude des Moldus. Quand il marchait dans le parc en compagnie de LuHan et Jongin, ainsi que certains des amis du plus jeune qu’il ne connaissait pas, il arrivait encore à voir Sehun, et son visage aussi blanc que la neige, assit avec une fille pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et se relever pour partir, sans elle.

Etait-ce un coup du destin, ou était-ce simplement qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué la présence du Serpentard avant ? Sa présence était oppressante lors des cours de potions, toujours en binôme. Il savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait avoir aucune part dans la préparation des potions car Sehun était revenu au point de départ, brisant les brindilles et épluchant les plantes de façon méthodique, et surtout individuelle. Rien ne semblait le perturber dans sa tâche, alors que Tao avait du mal à rester plus d’une heure si proche de lui.

Il n’aurait sûrement jamais dû faire ça, mais le brun avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance de répondre aux pulsions de son cœur. Le professeur était perdu dans des explications qui duraient des heures, sur l’importance du dosage liquide dans la potion de chance liquide. Tout le monde prêtait attention au cours, mais Sehun ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer la main de son voisin, si pâle, posée sur une robe de sorcier si noire. Etrangement, cela lui rappela la lune, parfaite lumière au milieu des ténèbres de la nuit. Il fit inconsciemment le lien dans sa tête : Sehun était devenu sa propre lumière dans les ténèbres que le monde lui avait imposées.  
Ce fut comme un automatisme. Risqué, certes, irréfléchi également. Mais Tao ne retint pas son envie de tenir cette main, si pâle, et surtout si froide. Ses doigts glissèrent discrètement sous la table et il agrippa les fines phalanges, avec une détermination qu’il ne connaissait pas. Sehun sursauta presque imperceptiblement, et regarda directement Tao dans les yeux. Mais ils n’étaient plus froids. Ni dénués d’émotion. Ils portaient une flamme en eux, capable de fondre tous les brasiers. Capable de faire fuir les ténèbres. Le brun resserra son emprise.  
En fin de séance, le blond avait entrelacé leurs doigts.

 

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais Tao n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La chaleur étouffante du dortoir, la respiration lourde des autres Poufsouffles, tout le gênait. La main dégageait une chaleur qu’il sentait comme incomplète, et son corps était froid. Peu importe le nombre de couvertures qu’il avait ajouté au fil des heures, il se sentait toujours aussi froid.

Résigné, il se redressa dans son matelas, enfila ses chaussons et son peignoir et quitta le plus discrètement possible le dortoir de la maison jaune.  
Tout était calme à cette heure de la nuit, mêmes les fantômes des maisons n’étaient nulle part. Il se laissa guider par son instinct le long des longs couloirs du château. Il devait avouer que le talent des Poufsouffles n’était pas une légende : leur sens de l’orientation était hors pair quand il s’agissait de trouver quelque chose, ou un lieu. Il sourit alors qu’il s’approcha de la grande fenêtre dans le mur, pour y prendre place. Il remonta ses jambes contre lui-même et les entoura de ses bras fins, puis commença à admirer le ciel étoilé, sans lune.  
Il n’entendit personne arriver, mais deux bras se glissèrent contre lui au bout d’un long moment à contempler l’extérieur du château. Il aurait pu avoir peur, mais il reconnut l’étreinte, et se laissa faire alors qu’il fut poussé lentement sur le côté pour que la personne prenne place derrière lui, l’emprisonnant ainsi dans une étreinte protectrice, et bien plus tendre qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé.  
«  **La Lune est partie rejoindre le Soleil pour en faire son amant »** murmura-t-il au bout d’un moment, alors que des lèvres se posèrent avec légèreté dans son cou, lui procurant un frisson.  
«  **Elle plonge le monde dans les ténèbres pour le simple plaisir d’aimer** , répondit Sehun, laissant ses lèvres remonter jusqu’à l’oreille de Tao.  
- **Des fois ça vaut le coup, de risquer les ténèbres pour ne plus être seul.**  
-Mais des fois on finit par révéler les monstres qui ne sortent que dans le noir.  
-Mais le soleil les éloigne. Le Soleil apporte le jour, aucun monstre ne sort la journée. »  
Tao se retourna, le cœur battant. Il croisa les yeux noirs de Sehun, étudia ses pupilles dilatées, cette flamme à l’intérieur avait grandi, et faisait briller les orbes du blond du plus bel éclat. Son corps contre le sien était chaud, et il était totalement relaxé. Le Serpentard osa former un sourire avant de se pencher. Tao ferma ses yeux, et scella leurs lèvres.


End file.
